Chance for a Different Life Remake
by Rainkit
Summary: Remake of the original Chance for a Different Life Mosskit, the daughter of Bluestar and Oakheart, is sent on a special mission by Rock. The only problem is she has no idea what the mission is about. And the worst part is; in order to make the mission work, Rock turned her in to a twoleg and now she is living with two strange twolegs; Agasa and Haibara Ai.


A young tortoiseshell she-cat sat in a small cave that was filled in herbs. The cat was muttering to herself as she sorted the herbs in to different piles. She sat up and shook the dust out of her pelt. The tortoiseshell stretched before padding gracefully out of the den, "I suppose it's time I tell her." The cat muttered.

The young cat walked towards a comfortable looking den made from a rather large holly bush. She ducked her head to avoid hitting it on the entrance of the den. Inside the holly bush a few cats were lying in soft beds of moss and every now and then there would be a soft squeal from a kit. Near the centre of the den three kits were playing a game of mossball. One of the young kits was a black she-kit with glossy green eyes, the other was a blue-gray with soft, downy fur. Those were the two sisters, Nightkit and Mistkit. The third kit was slightly taller than them and had white fur with pale grey patches and shining, bright blue eyes.

As the cat came closer she was able to overhear parts of the conversation. "Take this Nightkit!" One voice cried out, "No way Mosskit! That was way too high for me to reach!". Mistkit tasted the air before spinning around and calling happily "Spottedleaf!" The kits bounded forward, racing around her snow-white paws. "Why are you here Spottedleaf?" Nightkit mewed in excitement, while Mosskit dashed in front of her "Isthatcatmint? Ilovecatmint! Ohhhhisthatforus?" she mewled quickly while staring at the bundle in front of her paws.

Spottedleaf chuckled "Calm down Mosskit." She purred "It's just moss, you should know this." Mosskit's eyes widened in dismay "But Spottedleaffffff!" She mewled, upset. Spottedleaf rolled her eyes "Go get the mossball you two." she said to the sisters. Hearing the kits scamper off, she turned to Mosskit and whispered in her ear "Rock wants to see you." before turning quickly, and walking towards the entrance of the den. A blue-gray cat caught up to her. "Are you sure about this Spottedleaf?" The queen asked "Mosskit's just a kit. She shouldn't have this responsibility!"

Spottedleaf shook her head "Bluestar, she'll be fine. Rock knows what he's doing. She won't be in any kind of danger!" Bluestar frowned "You'd better be right Spottedleaf, or I swear I'll push you in there with her." She turned and headed back to the kits. Spottedleaf walked a bit further "Suit yourself." She muttered, staring down at her paws. Bluestar looked over her shoulder at the distracted medicine cat and cringed as the tortoiseshell hit her head on the entrance with a loud "Ouch!" Stiffling a laugh, she turned back to the kittens, and hit the mossball away from them, smiling as they ran after it with squeals of joy.

**-Mosskit-**

Checking to see if Bluestar was asleep, Mosskit slipped silently out the entrance of the den, stopping only to bat at a clump of tortoiseshell fur stuck to the entrance. As soon as she was out she ran as fast as she could to the very edges of starclan territory, trying desperately to resist the urge to pounce on the moths that were resting on the flowers. The moonlight started to fade and smooth rock replaced the grass that was underpaw. The sound of a waterfall echoed quietly through the background. Mosskit purred, remembering the last time she had been here. She had been playing with her friends Blossomkit and Adderkit when they had gotten lost in a dark cave, only to find and ancient cat waiting for them.

An old voice broke her out of her thoughts "Welcome Mosskit." Mosskit dipped her head and settled on the soft rocky floor, waiting for Rock to speak. Rock inhaled before beginning to speak. "Mosskit," He began "I need you, as a starclan cat, to go on a special mission." Mosskit's eyes widened. "A mission?" She squeaked in surprise "Like; a warrior mission?" Rock nodded "But this isn't any old mission. How much do you know about twolegs?"

Mosskit flicked an ear and tilted her head in confusion "T-twolegs? What has that got to do with-" Rock cut her off before she could finish her sentence "For your mission you will be sent to a place known as Tokyo. Due to the mission you will be required to become a twoleg."

Mosskit choked on air "WHAT? No way, I'm not doing it. Give Blossomkit the job!" Rock shook his head "Unfortunately the mission will only work if you do it." Mosskit growled slightly "Why? I don't want to be a stupid twoleg." Mosskit grumbled something under her breath. She was tired and the idea of being a twoleg didn't appeal to her at all. Rock flicked his rat-like tail "You will be given another chance at life." Mosskit stopped grumbling "Okay...I'm listening."

"If you succeed you will choose whether you wish to go back to StarClan or if you wish to continue that life. Everything you need to do will be explained to you in time. I have made it so that when you're a twoleg you will understand their terms. Just don't be suspicious and everything will go well. Now go."

"Wait wha-?" Mosskit cried before vanishing in a flash of light.

**0OoO0**

A similar flash of light appeared in the city of Tokyo, thousands of fox-lengths away. However the people in their homes in the surrounding area just passed it off as a bright flash of lightning. A real lightning flash lit up the sky as the unrelenting rain covered the streets. A young girl was lying next to one of the gutters, unconscious. The girl had incredibly pale skin and platinum blonde hair that was slicked back from the rain, making it appear a light brown colour. She was wearing a thin, white shirt made of cotton, with a pattern of stars making the shape of a pale grey and white kitten and a short, flowing, pale grey skirt. She wore light brown boots on her feet and her hair was adorned with a little hair clip with a star on it. Overall the girls attire was far too cold for the weather.

A child looked out her bedroom window at the pouring rain out of boredom. She was about to turn away again and continue with her research when something caught her eye. She squinted against the rain, it was something covered in white, and clearly stood out against the rain. She rubbed the palm of her hand against the window to try and see what the 'thing' was. A gasp of shock escaped from the girls mouth and she jumped up, almost pushing over her chair.

She ran out the front door, with suspicion and worry filling every corner of her mind. She had to jump to reach the latch that kept the gate closed. She ran out on to the street and bent down over the 'thing' with wide eyes. The 'thing' was actually a girl, white such pale skin that she would have thought was an albino; if she didn't know well. She warily tried to shake the girl awake, her eyes searching for any places the girl may have hidden weapons, after all, this was eerily similar to when Hakase had found her after she had escaped the black organisation.

Finding nothing suspicious the child picked up the younger girl (With great difficulty) and stumbled back inside. "Hakase! I'm going to need your help with something" She called, shutting the door behind her, unaware of a pair of steel blue eyes watching her cautiously. A young, blue-grey tom jumped off the wall surrounding the twoleg den. His star filled pelt glittering in the rain.

Stonefur was going to watch over his little sister whether Rock liked it or not.

**A/N**

**Sorry guys, you probably want to kill me now ^-^' I reread the original CFADL and...well I've been planning a remake for a while now. The original was way too short * shudders * as well as everyone being WAY too OOC. Unfortunately Mosskit went back to being OOC again near the end, but that's because she was tired okay? ^^' Well, sorry if this one isn't much better. I'll have the next chapter uploaded when I next get the chance.**


End file.
